Somewhere I Belong
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: All her life she's been used and abused.To prevent someone close to her from suffering the same fate she must seek out the only other person ever close to her just one last time.Oneshot.


_,' I will never know myself until I do this on my own.  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed.  
I will never be anything till I break away from me.  
I will break away, I'll find myself today. ,'  
_

What had it been,four years?Five?

She had lost track of time as so many things had been lost in her limited but also for the last few years,limitless life.This no boundaries lifestyle could never be revealed to the main world as could not her origins.Her life was a shadow.

Existing was basically all she had done and no one thought twice about it.

The sixteen-year-old passed along the streets of single-minded people.These people knew what they wanted to have to eat tonight,she knew she'd have to surrender herself for a meal that night.They had a bed,she barely slept at night.

Today was bright and sunny.Of all days.She had nearly forgotten what the sun looked like.How warm and inviting it felt on her paste-colored skin.Since this had developed into her skin tone,she had taken to dressing in darker clothing.

Vonnie suddenly started to squirm around in her arms and caused her to look down.The baby's blue eyes shone with delight at waking to find her mother in the heavy bustling city of Amity Park.She smiled and held her daugther close.

"I know it's been hard but I will find a way.A better way.."her words trailed off as a silent sob rose up in her throat."It'll be all right..."_Gotta keep it together_...

She felt the child beginning to relax into sleep again and sighed.What she was planning on doing would be much easier with her child asleep and unknowing.

As she came into the center of town,she felt a spot of envy towards the statue that towered up high.The fourteen-year-old crime fighter would now be in his late teens and finishing High School.So would his friends and maybe girlfriend.

"Amazin',isn't it?"Came a gruff-sounding voice beside her.

Protectively,the teen moved Vonnie to her other shoulder and shot the strange man a hard look.In the kind of world she lived in,it paid off immensely to keep an eye on the men she associated with.No matter how many times she gave in.

"Amazing...?"she repeated warily."How is it amazing?He's done it for years."

"Yes.But the fact that he _has_ done it makes it even more worthwhile.He could have been a regular kid but he choose to fight for us.He might not be perfect but he has done what he felt best for the greater good.That's saying something."

_Yeah,you battle a few baddies and have a staute erected in your honor_.

From the looks of the old man he was without a home.Muttering a few curse words under her breath,she dug inside the pocket of her torn jeans and took the couple of dollars she would have used to buy lunch to reluctantly give him.

"Here,I have places to be."

She turned away as he gaped at the show of generosity and disappeared all at once before he could thank her.Re-appearing in the sky above a less bustling neighbourhood,she scanned the rooftops below her before finally locating one.

Vonnie cooed softly and she would have flown away had the man's words not echoed resoundingly in her mind.They only strengthed as she landed in front of the house and unnerved the normally bold girl,making her re-live all her trama.

All the memories of sacrificing herself just to be able to afford new jeans,of all the times she had considered begging and stealing but settling for self-mutilation willingly just to keep her alive.It began,after four long years,to take a final toll.

She had barely been thirteen,not even as old as Danny and she had curled up inside a box.As luck would have it the night had called for rain when someone had taken her by the hand and taken her into his apartment,letting her in on this 'trade' he was invovled.A trade that she would find herself in time carrying out

At one point it had become so easy and natural,she hadn't thought much of it.

Then,she had a daugther to think about and one would think that this little bit of reality would have been enough to make her stop.For four months,it hadn't.She had not been aware of the human process of infant delivery until someone said:

"Hey,are you pregnant?"

The assumption she had gained a little weight turned into panic as she'd left for a hospital and went to a young mother's ward until Vonnie had finally turned a few months old.Now she stood here at her third cousin twice removed's door.

On the edge of a break down,the half-ghost girl made her way up and rang the doorbell.Part of her prayed he wasn't home and her other part called for him.

"Who are you?"A young man's voice asked.The full impact of her recollection caused her to become disoriented and stumble off of his porch in a weak daze.

Her vision blurred from possible tears as she held the child away from the older teenager as he tried to approach her.That did not deter him as he came closer up to the stubborn girl and placed his big hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Dani,"he spoke her nickname softly."It's all right."

At the sound of his deeper yet familiar voice,Danielle shakily handed him over Vonnie as she kept her cerulean eyes to the pavement.Danny received her but not without touching her chin and making her connect with his eyes,sombered.

"This is your kid,Dani.What do you want me to do with her?"

She looked down to the swaddled infant and ran a hand over her soft swirl of downy hair,smiling maternally."Give my baby a good home,Danny.Where and whoever she ends up with,I know you'll do whatever it takes to give her love."

Danny looked down to the child and noticed her hair was blonde.

When he looked up to say more she had gone.From his presense,from earth.

Danielle had left the strongest existing part of her where she belonged and now that she had nothing left to physically bound her,she was free to transcend into heaven as a spirit.Finally free of anything and anyone keeping her from leaving.

The End.


End file.
